valantirasvoidfandomcom-20200213-history
Samurai
Prerequisite Description: 'A very honorable, one handed weapons expert. '''Required Race(If Any): '''Any '''Class Buff: '+1 to crit chance '''Class Debuff: '''None '''Magic/Energy: '''Energy '''Class Type: '''Warrior '''Limitations: '''Cannot wear heavy armor. Proficiency in one handed weapons (Takes -10 to other weapon types) '''Ability types: '''Unique, Attack, Movement, Projectile, Defense, Ultimate. '''Profession Bonus: Honor Surge Upon reaching 2nd level, you can call upon your honor to go beyond what you can normally do for a short while. on your turn, you can take an additional action on top of your basic action and a full bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or Long Rest before you can use it again. Starting at 20th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Proficiency: '''One-handed Exotic weapons Class Level Table Special/Feat Information '''Parry Upon reaching 10th level, When your enemy damages you with a melee attack, you can use your defense action and roll 1d8 to reduce the damage by the number you roll + your endurance modifier. If the number you roll is greater than the damage inflicted the attack is deflected by your blade and you take no damage. If you take no damage from the attack you can counter attack the opponent. Battle Style You like to employ a fighting style of your criteria. Choose 2 of the following options, you cannot take a battle style more than once, even if you later get to choose again. Archery-- You gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls you make with ranged weapons and do not take a -10 when using them. Defense-- While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to your endurance modifier. Dueling-- When you are wielding one melee weapon no other weapons, you gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls with that weapon Great Weapon Fighting-- When you roll a 1 or 2 on a damage die on an attack you make with a two-handed or versatile weapon, you can reroll the die and you must use the new result even if the new roll is a 1 or 2. Two-Weapon Fighting-- When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your Luck modifier to the damage of the second attack. ' Fighting Stance' Time in battle has allowed you to practice and perfect your ability to adapt your stance to your opponents in combat. You have mastered two of the 7 blade stances that will give you an additional edge on the battlefield. Choose two of the stances below that you may drop into as a Full action on your turn. Wind Stance. When you're surrounded on all sides, become as unpredictable and unstoppable as a breeze. When you are in this stance, your movements become both quick and maneuverable, but also guarded. Passing through the area of an enemy does not provoke them to attack you. In addition, whenever you are hit with a ranged weapon attack while in this stance, before damage is rolled you may use your active action to make an deflection against the projectile. To avoid your attacks becoming predictable, they are quick and not fully committed. They suffer a damage decrease of 2 but gain a +5 in success rolls. Stone Stance. When you need to stand your ground, your enemies must fall to you like water on rock. When you are in this stance, every movement is deliberate and carries your strength. Your Endurance mod and weapon damage are increased by two, but your movement speed is reduced by half (rounded up) and attacks against you have a +5 success advantage. In addition, Enemies attacking allies other than you within 5 feet gain -5 disadvantage on their attack Land Stance. When it's time to put away the steel and fight with your body, you must be as a landslide and overpower them. While you are in this stance, you have advantage on Strength checks made to grapple and can hold a two-handed weapon in one hand whilst grappling a creature. Additionally, When you make an attack roll using strength, you may use your full round action to gain a bonus to the damage roll equal to your strength modifier if the attack hit. When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Strength check while in this stance, you may gain advantage on that check Your planted feet however, gain -2 disadvantage on saves (dodges/Misses) . Fire Stance. When you must impose your intimidating presence on the enemy, careful meditation has allowed you to stare with such intensity that they will run like fawns from the fire. While in this stance, you can use a active action to frighten one creature within 60 feet of you that you can see. . Additionally, while in this stance you can use your active actions to dispel charms ,fears, or other mind altering effect. Using this stance causes NPC's to fear and distrust you. Water Stance. When your enemies need to be laid low to the planet, become as a great river furiously pounding them into submission. When you successfully hit a creature with a melee weapon attack while in this stance, you may immediately spend your active action to attempt to knock down the opponent. Failing this attempt will disadvantage you against them allowing them a counter against you. Additionally, while in this stance, landing a stealth attack on an enemy reduces that creatures movement to zero until the beginning of it's next turn. Lightning Stance. When your enemies are many, and your blade must reach them all, become as a lightning strike. Move quickly and branch out your blade arcing between your enemies. While in this stance, If you move in your basic action, you may attack every enemy you pass. These attacks are made normally but treat them as critical if they hit any enemies that were unaware of your presence and unprepared for your attack. Additionally once per turn, you may use this stance to furiously attack 3 times with basic actions. These attacks are incredibly fast but difficult to land accurately. The attack rolls are made without proficiency bonus, but deal damage normally. Similar to wind stance your movements are quick and erratic but you are spending your focus on attacking rather than guarding, therefore while you attack you are able to be countered and stopped from movement . Kiai Stance. There's no need for Tricks or stratagem, It's just you verses the enemy. Your honor will stand firm against them. You plant your feet and attack with full committed strikes using your whole body to strike relentlessly While in this stance, your movement decreases by 5. A melee weapon attack on your turn while in this stance you do so with +5 advantage. In addition before rolling damage you can immediately spend your active action to deal an additional 1d6 damage. Ability Score Increase Upon reaching you can increase one character mod score of your choice by 4, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 2. Sword Singing At this level you harmonize with your weapon. Now you're able to use a bonus action to disarm your opponent or prepare a block action (Even if you've used your Defense action) . Last Efforts At 50th level your honor controls your will to stay alive. When your hp drops to zero but doesn't kill you outright, instead of falling unconscious, you can choose to drop to 1 hp. You can use this once per long rest Precise Strike Your crit dice count as 18, 19 and 20 regardless the weapon you use. One With The Blade Your sword becomes an extension of your body and soul. You can add your Knowledge modifier to your combat rolls. Wind Rider You gain 10 feet of movement and when you move more than 20 feet in a line towards an enemy you add the distance you moved divided by 4 to the damage of your next attack. Hand of Honor Upon reaching 100th level your honor is so profound that you gain a +8 increase to two modifier scores. Category:Warrior